So They Said Yaoi
by dekinut
Summary: Rock Lee is in a quest to find what yaoi really means with Naruto and Sasuke ready to show him what it is.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I'd be glad to share if I did own it.

Author's notes: My second Naruto fic. Hope you guys Read and Review.

Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke, Gaara/Neji?

So They Said Yaoi 

"I did see them!" The dog-inclined boy reasoned out a bit as he tried to explain what he saw.

"I saw them too, actually. But! They were plainly standing there and arguing as usual." Shikamaru rolled his eyes in disapproval.

Kiba stomped his feet off as his dog, Akamaru trailed behind him. Shikamaru shrugged and walked the other direction.

Overhearing a part of the conversation, Rock Lee's eyes grew wide. He knew something about what Shika and Kiba had been arguing about. What exactly was the issue here? The issue was all about Naruto and Sasuke. Rock Lee had observed the changes in terms of behavior specially Sasuke's towards Naruto. He was… well, being too nice to Naruto lately. It was like months ago they were shouting out 'You idiot!' at each other's faces and now, they're like missing each other and rumored to be doing mushy stuff when master Kakashi's not around. Another thing that Lee can't get out of his mind was the term Neji left him. He couldn't decipher what it meant. He wanted to know what it was though.

"Oi. Rock Lee!" Someone called out to Eyebrow Boy. Too bad, cause he got no response.

"Rock Lee!" Second attempt and still no response from Eyebrow boy.

"Lee?" The familiar voice draw nearer and nearer Lee's ear. At that, he snapped out and turned to look at the person who was calling him.

"Naa… na…"

It was Naruto after all. Images flashed in Rock Lee's mind that made him frantic.

"Lee? What's wrong with you? Are you sick?" Naruto worriedly asked.

"Nooo… I'm not. I'm definitely fine. Hahahaha." Rock Lee marched nervously as he tried to walk a few paces away from Naruto.

Naruto sweatdropped and scratched his head. He wondered what was up with everyone who's acting crazy when he comes around. 'People here are being… weird.'

Rock Lee ran off, stopped at an alley then panted for breath.

"You seem tired huh. Went through a lot of practices, ne?" A voice came from behind him.

Rock Lee slapped him self, recognizing the person behind him. "Why is this happening to me? I'm not even interested on that thing. That word. I don't even know what it means!!!"

From leaning at the alley walls, Sasuke walked to confront the other boy. "What the hell is with the wild muttering Lee? And what word are you talking about?"

Rock Lee closed his eyes. Sweat covered his entire face as a few visions scuttle through his mind.

….Lee's Internal Memory….

"What the… Why are they doing that?" Lee asked Neji, seeing Naruto holding Sasuke's hand.

"Cause they're gay."

"Whaaaaaat?" Rock Lee's jaw dropped exaggeratedly on the floor.

"Yeah. It's Yaoi.'' Neji said in a firm tone.

_It's yaoi._

_It's yaoi._

_It's yaoi._

…..……

"Waaaaaaaaaaah! Don't try to hold my hand like…" Rock Lee warned Sasuke. The other boy simply eyed him.

"Why would I want to do that?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Gotta go. Training calls!" Again, he ran away. This time, praying that Sasuke or Naruto won't show up.

He ran so fast that he didn't notice that he was already in the forests. At least, he was sure that Sasuke and Naruto won't be following him there.

"Lee!"

"Not again!!! Waaah!" Rock Lee sat down and covered his ear.

"Will you stand up. You look so dumb in that position." It was more of a command rather than a request, so Rock lee did as he was ordered.

"Neji! Thank goodness, I thought you were Naruto.. or even Sasuke!"

"I'd accept Sasuke, but Naruto? How could you have mistaken me for Naruto!" Neji looked away, pissed off.

"Ahh well.. They're everywhere."

"No, they're yaoi."

"Stop saying that!"

"Saying what? Yaoi?"

"Waaah!!"

"YaoiYaoiYaoiYaoi!"

Rock Lee was ballistic. He came running around in circles with both hands covering his ears.

This was the time, when Shikamaru arrives seeing the weird scenario.

"Hey. What technique is he practicing right there?" Shika greeted them then asked Neji what was going on.

"That's my technique. I used it at him to do that. Then he did. I'm cool." Neji grinned and boasted as Lee continuously ran around.

"Oh? I wonder if I could also ask Chouji to do that."

"Yeah, maybe he'll lose some weight."

"Uhuh. Hmm.. Out of the topic, Neji. Have you been seeing Naruto and Sasuke together lately?"

"Naruto and Sasuke plus yaoi actions, you mean?" Looking at the place where he last saw the two, Neji tried to remember the details.

"Yeahyeah." On the contrary, Shika never believed the rumors. He wanted to see it with his own eyes. Like some doubting Thomas he is.

Rock Lee stopped, then listened carefully to Neji and Shika's somewhat serious conversation.

"Well, I saw them this morning, they were holding each other's hand. And just a while ago, I heard that Kiba saw them in the springs, rubbing each other's back like… lovers. ahem!" Blushing, Neji didn't explain further.

"Kiba told me that like for 15 times, 15 minutes ago. I don't believe him though. Why would they do that? They have this adversarial relationship, right? So.."

"Cause they're yaoi."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rock Lee run around again. Panicking as he waved his hands and slapped his face continuously.

"Hey, Neji. Teach me that technique already. I can't wait to do that on Chouji!"

"Right on."

The two left poor Rock Lee as he did run around until the moon showed itself.

Tbc

I have the art for this fic… it's at my deviantart account. Just check it out if you want.


	2. Surprise Me

Author's note: Just wanna thank the reviewers. You guys are the reason why I'm continuing this crazy fic of mine. Next chapter would take time before I get it uploaded.. computer's dying.   
Surprise Me 

This isn't supposed to be happening. Not with two boys it isn't! Rock Lee scratched his head almost violently as he tried to think why Naruto and Sasuke was being so not normal. He roamed around the dojo forgetting his secret training with his master.

"Still on that thing?"

Rock Lee stood up at once. "Not you again!"

"Don't fret cause I won't be discussing _that _again. I'll let you find _it_ out for yourself." Neji walked out of the dojo.

Rock Lee, on the other hand, was truly curious but his conscience argues with him. He wanted to find a good explanation for Naruto and Sasuke's actions. He didn't want to discover something that's extraordinary. Extraordinary would mean that Naruto and Sasuke are gay. So as for him to find out, he needed to follow Neji and he did.

Neji was walking contentedly around the corners of the alleys wondering where he could see Sasuke and Naruto. That's to prove once and for all that the two had a special relationship. And bingo! He did find the two. To his dismay though, they were fighting. When he peeped a little more, he saw Master Kakashi, which eventually explains why Sasuke and Naruto were acting the normal way.

Rock Lee's smile shined from the trees that he hid on. He was satisfied to see that the two rumored lovers were not even acting as one.

''I knew it. It was a rumor after all." Rock Lee was thinking out loud again.

"It's not a rumor." Neji appeared from behind Lee. Surprised, Lee lost his balance and fell down the tree.

"It is! Can't you see…"

"Hmm.. They're normal again." Shika appeared next to Neji.

"Hey! Why are you heeeere!" Lee was out of control again.

"You idiot! Of course they're like that because Kakashi-sensei's around but if he wasn't then…" Neji equipped an evil grin on and looked at Shika.

Shika continued for Neji slowly, but surely. "Then… they'd be doing those mushy things again… I…want…to…see…them…do…it."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rock Lee's sweat rolled down his face. Neji covered his mouth and dragged him off. Shika followed the two.

"Lee, you're so noisy! What if Kakashi-sensei saw us huh? They might think that we're spying on them!" Neji slapped his face with a hand.

"Uhuh…" Shika said, merely agreeing to Neji's statement.

"But we REALLY were spying on them!"

"No, we're not! We weren't spying on their techniques but on their yaoi thingies!" Neji got so carried away that he said the keyword again.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" It was like some dejavu. Shika and Neji only watched Rock Lee.

Kiba popped out off the bushes. "Yo! Uh… What kind of technique is Lee-kun practicing right there?"

Neji and Shika met each other's eyes and then gave out a shrug.

"Ook… Anyway… Come close. I got something to share!" Kiba hopped towards the two and began whispering stuff to them.

Rock Lee stopped his usual gesture. "Heyyy! How come I can't join? What did dog-boy say!"

Neji smirked and approached Lee. "You see… Kiba here told us that…" He pulled out two puppets out of nowhere. It was a Naruto and a Sasuke plushie of some sort.

"Where did those come from!"

"Nevermind that. Kiba said he saw Naruto doing this…" Neji drew the two plushies close.

"That." He went on as he made the plushies' lips meet.

"This."

"That."

"STOOOOOOOPPPP!"

"You're doing it the wrong way, Neji." Kiba grabbed the plushies from Neji and undressed them and pressed the two dolls against each other.

"Oh yeah. My mistake."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! STOPITALREADYWHYAREYOUGUYSDOINGTHIS!" Rock Lee roughly shouted and again, ran around in circles.

"Crazy…" Gaara murmured as he continued to sleep on the trees.

Tbc


	3. Hyphenated

Author's notes: Oookkk… from four reviews, I suddenly get twelve the next day. Woo! Thanks for supporting me, y'all. Sorry for the typos, writing the fics at 12 am. Tirreeed. o

Hyphenated 

Rock Lee wished he never heard about the rumors. He did wish that Neji, Kiba and Shika would stop sticking their asses at that topic. And wished even more that Naruto and Sasuke would stop acting as though they ARE lovers.

Lee got so bothered by the 'word' that he wasn't able to concentrate on his trainings. Sometimes, even Sir Gai thinks he's being weird. If before he thinks of his techniques before he executes them, now, he ends up doing the technique wrong.

"Focus, Lee. Focus!" Sir Gai almost said that for like a million times already but Lee won't pay attention. All he does was sweat a lot, shiver, scratch his head hysterically and run away.

Neji could only smirk at poor Lee. As much as he wanted to help Lee out with the magic word's meaning, he refused too. He loves challenges though this time, he's the one to challenge Lee whether he is to find out what the word means or not.

To Naruto's confusion, he kept on wondering why Lee was so tense everytime he comes around. Or even when _anybody_ comes up to him. He runs away like some madman.

"Lee!" Naruto said, trying to be gentle in his words.

"Nooo!" The usual runaway scenario came in.

"Wait!" Naruto didn't want to waste his time following someone who didn't even want to talk to him so he just watched as Lee disappeared in the trees' shadows.

"What a loser…" A familiar voice came.

"Huh-Hey! It's you!" Naruto though surprised, still tended to flaunt some of his hyperactivity. Naruto gave Gaara a pat in the shoulder as if they were friends. Gaara simply eyed Naruto's hand and automatically, Naruto pulled his off the sand wielder's shoulder.

"Yeah, me."

"Do you know what the hell is up with Lee, he's so not… normal nowadays."

"He thinks likewise of you and Sasuke."

"And that means?" A scratch in the head was Naruto's way of responding.

"That he thinks YOU guys are the ones who are being so abnormal."

"Why… and what makes him think that way?"

"I don't want to explain further." Gaara started walking.

"What wait…!"

'Sometimes I couldn't help but wonder why dumbasses like these exist in this world…' Gaara left Naruto panting.

Naruto's attempt of following Gaara was left in vain. Well, he knows he'll find the answers soon. But for now, he has to proceed to the Ramen house at once or Sasuke will hate him forever. Of course, he didn't want that so he already went his way to the place of his most awaited rendezvous.

Naruto tried to run fast. Tried to come on time, but eventually, failed.

"You're late for like 5 minutes and 33 seconds." Sasuke tapped his fingers irritably on the table.

"Well… I'm… I'm…"

"You're what? You're always late. What the hell is up with you?" Sasuke's eyes reflected anger but his tone echoed pain. He was hurt because he didn't know why Naruto occasionally comes late. What was his reason? Sasuke didn't bother answering his own question and looked away from Naruto. On the other hand, Naruto was so worried that he might not get Sasuke to forgive him again… AGAIN.

"Sorry…"

"What the hell is up, Naruto? Why are you—"

An interruption came once again. "Yessss! What the hell is up, Naruto, Sasuke? Why are you guys so… so not normal these days?" It was Neji, with him was Shika and Kiba.

….In the forests…..

Rock Lee wandered around like a caveman. He didn't know what to think anymore. Why was he so affected by things that aren't even important to him. Why did he have to know something that isn't of his concern? But wait, it is his concern after all, because Naruto and Sasuke were somehow, his friends. The thought of all these made Lee hungry. And yes, the first thing he spotted was the Ramen house.

'I'm sure… that everyone's on their training right now and they are not in the ramen house… They are not in the Ramen house…' Lee whispered to himself, repeating the phrase 'they are not in the Ramen house' again and again as he neared the site.

"They are not in the-" Lee unsuccessfully finished his statement when he saw Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shika and Kiba. He got so afraid of seing these people that he hid under the craters from outside the eatery.

"I need answers, Sasuke… Naruto!" Neji went on.

"What? Huh?" Naruto was puzzled by Neji's words.

"You guys are being weird."

"What makes us weird?" Sasuke firmly said with an annoyed pitch.

"You, him.. so nice to each other is definitely something weird." Neji pointed out.

"It's… a… well… a part of our training!" Sasuke tried to mislead the other boys.

"Sasuke…" This time it was Naruto's turn to get hurt. He didn't realize the reason behind the constant denial of their relationship.

'Shut up and say yes already.' Sasuke muttered almost mutely to Naruto.

"Sasuke's right… Yahh—Oi! Ouch!" Sasuke stepped on Naruto's foot.

"Yaoi, that's the word!" Neji clasped both hands, looking serious. Shika and Kiba raised an eyebrow then smiled in approval.

"He didn't…" Sasuke was even more pissed off that he walked out the Ramen house instantly. Naruto followed along.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" It was a record-breaker shout by Lee. He did hear the magic word again and ran away.

"Sometimes I really do wonder why dumbasses like these exist in this world." The only thing that Gaara could say as he watched Lee ran away like a lunatic.

Tbc!


	4. Look!

**Author's notes: **FINALLY got a chance to update this fic. I apologize for the delay. Been bombarded with tons of take-home projects, research and assignments. This chapter though is a bit short. Still trying to do my assignments. Sorrryyyy. ;-;

**LOOK! **

Shivering behind the bushes, Lee covered his ears. But the thing is, the 'word' keeps on echoing in his head. Sweat came rolling down heavily on his cheeks. He could remember though, that he heard Sasuke's denial of their so-called relationship, which in turn, left him relieved for a few minutes.

"THEY ARE NOT LOVERS! THEY ARE ABSOLUTELY NOT LOVERS!" Lee was shouting out like he owned the forest.

"Lovers? Who?"

Lee tried to calm himself. He did try to act normally this time. Slowly, he popped his head out of the bushes. It was Chouji.

"Hey. Lovers? Who? Who?" The fat boy repeated just in case Lee failed to understand his question.

"No.. Nothing. No one. NO ONE. NO ONE!" Lee's voice came louder as random thoughts of Naruto and Sasuke came streaming down his head once again.

"Heyheyhey. I was only asking, ok? You didn't have to shout. I can hear you." Chouji rolled his eyes and laid his butt down the grass. From the bag he was carrying, he pulled out a cookie and greedily nibbled on it. Lee watched patiently as the other boy gobbled down the food in his hands.

"You know, sometimes, I tend to wonder why Shika doesn't attend much of the practices anymore. He even hangs out with Neji and Kiba more than he does with me and Ino." Chouji shared his sentiments in between gulps. "It's weird."

"Yeah? They're busy." Lee was using a calm tone this time.

"I know. Busy with what's even weirder or should I say OUT OF THIS WORLD." It seemed more like the fat boy was hinting out something. Something that Lee didn't want to reiterate again. The mystical word that made him look dumb for days, ruined much of his training hours and made him lose concentration for minutes. And the funny thing is, saying that word only takes seconds. Drawing him up to a conclusion that the short word YAOI can ruin his entire life. The only thing that can change that is if… and only if, he finds out that Naruto and Sasuke aren't lovers. If they're not then there's nothing more to decipher. He need not to know what yaoi means.

In the middle of Lee's continuous argument with himself, that is whether to find out what yaoi means or not, Chouji called his attention. "And I bet you already know what I'm talking about. The rumor is all over the place. What's surprising is, Master Kakashi doesn't know it. Naruto and Sasuke must be really good at sneaking."

"StopSTopSTOpSTOP!" Lee covered his ears and closed his eyes.

"Huh? Stop being frantic about it. It's… not really normal, but I can say, I could live with it."

"LIVE.WITH.IT.ARE.YOU.EVEN.SERIOUS.ABOUT.WHAT.YOU'RE.SAYING!" Lee stomped and faced Chouji.

"Yeah. It's not some kind of disease you know. No need to fuzz about it."

"BUTBUT!"

"Haha. Don't be scared. You must know why Sasuke is trying to get the boys this time."

"Why?" Lee could only hope that Chouji is to say something convincing.

"Every girl likes Sasuke. Right?"

"Yeah… So?"

"So… He had this uhh… trauma with fangirls. It scared him. What's worst is, Ino likes Sasuke… No wait, that's not worst… THAT'S HELL! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Chouji began to laugh evilly. Lucky for him, Ino wasn't around. He could've had a lump on his head by the time Ino hears what he has to say.

Lee sweatdropped. For a moment, he thought Chouji could help him solve his yaoi-anxiety. At second thought, there could be others who could be of much better help than him.

"I'll be going…" Lee waved but Chouji only continued to laugh. He walked out of the bushes.

This was really a small world. After running onto Chouji, next came the persons concerned. Naruto and Sasuke were –talking- at a corner. It seemed like a normal talk at first. Lee observed pretty well. He confirmed that there was nothing going on. Sasuke and Naruto just decided to be friends and all. From the trees, he saw Kiba, Shika and Neji also nosing around. Lee sweatdropped again. He was so shameful of Neji's behavior. He didn't expect that Neji would be so hooked on sneaking around and following the two just to find out about their secret relationship, that for him is not even true.

Lee decided to stop spying on Sasuke and Naruto. After all, he's not like THEM. He's not interested on those foolish stuffs. He turned his back at them and walked off slowly.

On the contrary, the three almost fell over the bush seeing Sasuke, whom they knew as an I-hate-Naruto-Forever person, reaching Naruto for a kiss. Neji smirked as he saw the lovers' lips meet. Kiba was disappointed that he didn't bring a camera for evidence. The dog boy just used his photographic memory to remember the details. Shika, who was shocked, freezed at the corner. Lee wondered what was wrong with the three. He looked back and saw Naruto and Sasuke merely standing there. Lee gave out a shrug and scratched his head.

"Sorry, Sasuke. I promise I won't be late again. Never again." Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

To Lee, it seemed like a friendly approach but for the three that saw the spectacular 'event', they fully understood what was going on.

TBC


	5. A Dog Is Truly Man's Bestfriend

**Author's notes**: Yay for me. It's my summer break. Time to continue writing fics. Yay. And somebody give me money. I want a Kakashi plushie. ;o;

A Dog is Truly Man's Bestfriend 

As eyebrow-boy wandered around he saw the rumored lovers. Lee proved all of them wrong when he saw Naruto and Sasuke fighting over petty things like they usually do. With a big smile plastered on his face, Lee hopped to the training area. Sir Gai was happy to see Lee acting normally again. Gai left for a few minutes to take a break.

"Hey, guys!" Lee even greeted everyone in the room. There were a mix of the teams present in the training area. Neji stood there laughing with Shika as Kiba sat down the ground, doing something. Lee approached the boys.

"What's up?"

"Naruto and Sasuke!" Neji smirked, expecting that Lee would freak out like he always did.

"Fighting and calling each other stupid? Yeah. Saw them earlier." Lee walked over to Kiba. Neji raised his eyebrow and chuckled a bit.

"What are you doing, Kiba?"

"Arf arf arf… mwarf.. mwamwa." That was the reply from Kiba.

Lee scratched his head. "What!"

"Look!" The dogboy tore the paper off from his mini notebook and handed it for Lee to see.

Then Naruto entered the room, trying not to be so obvious about his relationship with Sasuke. He did the usual routine too. Greet-and-smile-at-everyone Routine.

Known to us all, Lee's eyes are already huge but when he saw the doodle in the paper that Kiba held out to him, they grew larger. Lee covered his mouth to stop himself from shouting. He knew Naruto just came in so he isn't supposed to fuzz around.

"Hey, Lee!" Naruto gave Lee a pat on the shoulder. Lee lowered his head and crumpled the piece of paper.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Kiba stood up and approached Naruto and Lee when he saw the drawing being crumpled.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked continuously. This was until Sasuke came in. Sasuke found Naruto's blinking irresistible but he had to keep the feelings to himself or else, they're both in trouble.

"I WORKED ALL NIGHT JUST TO FINISH THAT DRAWING!" Kiba stomped his feet, his hands tightly clenched.

"Kiba, what are you talking about?" Naruto blinked some more.

"You look so dumb, Naruto. Stop blinking." Sasuke harshly uttered. But the truth is, this meant more like 'Stop seducing me, Naruto.'

Sasuke's statement left Lee relieved. This proved that there wasn't any secret relationship going on between Naruto and Sasuke.

Shika patiently watched what was about to happen. Surprisingly, Neji stops Kiba from attacking Lee.

"What the-? Neji… Is that sympathy for a teammate or what?" Naruto said a bit shocked.

Neji held Kiba's arm and whispered. 'You don't have to do that when you can draw the same thing again, right? Don't make a scandal.'

"HOW CAN DO THAT? I DON'T REMEMBER MUCH OF THE DETAILS ANYMORE!" Kiba violently pulled his hair with both hands.

"What the hell is wrong with these guys!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Maybe it's that paper that Lee's holding!" Naruto answered.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, dobe."

"THEN who are YOU asking then!" Naruto looked so furious outside, but somehow wanting to give Sasuke a hug on the inside.

Lee was fascinated of the way Sasuke and Naruto fought in front of him. The two's voices, both shouting at each other, was music to his ears. He didn't even notice the danger that Kiba would suddenly stab him because of the crumpled artwork he held in his hand.

'Kiba, you CAN draw it again. All you have to do is call Akamaru and…'

Neji and Kiba evilly looked towards Lee's direction. Lee had goosebumps seeing this.

"Akamaru!" Kiba called out. Akamaru popped out somewhere. Kiba picked the dog up and talked to it, as if giving it instructions.

Lee shivered thinking that Kiba would tell Akamaru to bite him.

Kiba put the dog down. Neji laughed as Shika only closed his eyes so as not to witness the gore.

Akamaru looked at Lee. Lee walked a few steps back nervously. "HEE-EEYY… Good dog…"

Then Akamaru turned to Sasuke.

"What the-?" Sasuke confusedly eyed the dog.

Akamaru positioned for an attack. Sasuke wasn't afraid but he wasn't expecting an attack from the dog. After all, he wasn't included in the argument earlier.

Unfortunately, the dog did run to him.

Naruto was shocked. He moved as fast as he can to stop Akamaru. Carelessly, he trips over some scattered training materials on the floor causing him to bump over Sasuke. It was no ordinary 'bump!'. It was a bump-for-a-kissu! Akamaru turned back to see Lee and then stuck it's tongue out as if teasing the boy. Lee's eyes almost popped out of the socket.

Naruto-was-kissing-Sasuke. Lee dropped the paper on the ground and it revealed the drawing looking the same as the actual scene.

There were four things that happened during the 'kissu'

Kiba hurriedly pulled out a pencil and notebook and started drawing what he saw.

Neji laughed ghastly seeing Lee's shocked face.

Sasuke started shouting at Naruto to cover up for what had happened.

And… Last, but most importantly… Lee's "WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" scene that completes the day.

"Woof!"

Tbc


	6. Double Surprise

**Author's notes**: Yes! Today is my birthday. (who cares! XD) So I typed a new chapter. I do hope you guys don't find it too crappy. ;

**Double Surprise**

Lee was still in a state of shock. And what kind of straight guy wouldn't be shocked seeing two guys kissing, a teammate smiling at the kissing scene, a dog boy trying to draw the details of what happened and a dog seemingly cheering on for the kissing boys? Though Lee knew it was an accident, he was still shivering when he saw Naruto pull off without any reaction. Same thing with Sasuke. The Sharinggan boy's fierce attitude was like spirited away.

Lee sat down the ground with both eyes closed. Not wanting to see anymore of the boy x boy action Naruto and Sasuke might be doing. Master Kakashi entered the room seeing the two boys on top of each other. Lee's eyes remained shut until Sasuke started shouting angrily at Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL? HOW DARE YOU!" Sasuke wiped his mouth furiously.

Neji watched the lousy act amusingly. He knew Sasuke was just creating a scene to cover-up for what had happened. As the fake scene went on, Master Kakashi waited for an explanation.

"Ahem!" Kakashi coughed to attract attention.

"Master Kakashi, that dog! It almost had a chance to bite me! And Naruto here is a total show-off. He tried to stop it but that, eventually, didn't work so we stumbled down each other. YOU RETARD!" Sasuke explained and pointed the fault on Naruto, who was on the other hand bowing down and was hurt of Sasuke's actions.

"Well, Naruto?" Kakashi eyed Naruto.

"FIRST OFF, I –AM- NOT A SHOW-OFF! You are the one who just stood there as if you can't do anything! But come to think of it, you can't do anything at all!" Naruto managed to tease Sasuke.

"What did you just say!"

The acting was perfect. Neji could see the hurt on the two boy's eyes every time they insult each other. Perfect as it was, Kakashi was half-convinced of the explanation. He called the two persons concerned and together they all left the room.

Lee listened to the whole conversation. Stars popped out of his eyes. He believed Sasuke's fake reason and began to fool himself. With that false information in his head, he began to laugh.

"Oi, what's wrong with Mr. Eyebrows?" Dog boy picked up Akamaru as he asked Neji.

"Idiocy took over him. Or perhaps, sanity had been swept away from him."

"I think he's just hungry." Chouji commented out of the blue.

"No. You're the one who's hungry. I can tell." Shika answered the fat boy back and rolled his eyes.

"Hmm… If the boys are like this. I'm wondering what's up with the girls right now. Maybe they're kissing each other too. Not by accident but on purpose!" Chouji snapped.

"Sakura and Ino…?" Shika said with doubt.

"Girls can be wild…" Neji walked off and waved a hand at the boys in the room.

Gaara walked along with him.

"Girls… can be wild… Or are the boys wilder?" Kiba looked at Gaara and Neji as if implying something.

"Hehe… could be. I wouldn't want to know." Shika shrugged.

"STOP IT ALREADY!" Lee's eyes twirled around as his eyebrows twitched along. He didn't want to hear anymore of those abnormal things. He needed a break. The only person he knew who was normal, at least, was Chouji.

Lee shouted something that would trigger Chouji's happiness. "I'm going to eat!" He shouted almost on Chouji's ear.

"I'LL COME WITH YOU!"

Lee walked goofily as Chouji bounced along. Shika looked at Kiba's notebook and observed if it was well-drawn.

"I'll order some noodles! No wait… A BIG BOWL OF NOODLES PLEASE!" Chouji's jocund expression made poor little Lee sweatdrop and just ask for the same order.

As the silence enclosed the ramen house, Chouji suddenly broke it by asking Lee what his problem was. The simple answer was 'nothing'

Lee had to ask Chouji's opinion on the things that had been going on since the girls were sent away for a different training.

"Chouji.. What"

Unfortunately, before he could do so the bowl of noodles were already served on the table. And meaning, not even a single attention is going to be given to Lee. So Lee decided to just give up and believe that the issue about Naruto and Sasuke isn't true. He finished the noodle soup as Chouji got another order. The other boy just thought of leaving and staying at a place where there is no one who would bother him.

Seeing that no one is at home in the small place he stayed in, he entered his own room to sleep and forget everything that had happened on this day.

"You two are not to stay in the same room for three days."

"That's great." Sasuke said as if he was happy about the idea. Naruto didn't comment on this. He made the pain obvious to Sasuke. All smart and not affected, Sasuke walked on ahead. Kakashi disappeared after discussing the punishment.

Naruto only watched his lover walk away.

From seeing Master Kakashi and Sasuke slowly disappear from his view. Next was Neji's figure jumping down from the tree.

"Were you" Naruto asked Neji, not looking at the other boy's eyes.

"I was listening." Neji cut off the statement.

"I know you already know what you aren't supposed to know but I do wish you wouldn't let –others- know about what you know too." Naruto almost got Neji annoyed by his repetitive words.

"They KNOW. It's so obvious. Sasuke tries hard to make the issue false but you! You do otherwise!"

"I know. I can't help it. I can't act like—"

Another cut off by Neji. "You have to if you want to continue that relationship."

"And I thought you're trying to find out about me and Sasuke just to tell Master Kakashi the truth…"

"So Gaara and I would be caught as well? No way. I think before I do things. Unlike you!"

Naruto fell over. "YOU AND GAARA!"

"Hah! So you didn't know. No one did anyway. Cause we're good. Good at hiding things and good in bed!" Neji laughed.

Naruto laughed along but then stopped when he remembered an embarrassing moment related to the 'good-in-bed' thingy.

"Oi? Bad memories? Everyone has that, don't worry. I won't tell, you won't tell. That's the deal."

"Deal!" Naruto's genki image came back, somehow. "Well, I'll go on ahead. I have to find a good place to stay in for three days."

"If you're telling me that so you can stay in my place, that isn't gonna work. Gaara's coming over tonight." Neji smirked.

Naruto stuck his tongue out and went to find someone who would let him stay for the night.

"AHA! Lee!"

Sasuke remembered the sadness in Naruto's eyes when he left. But he had to make up reasons or else both of them would be in trouble.

"Now… I have to find a place to stay in for three days…"

Sasuke had to think of someone who had space for him to stay in.

'Hmm… Kiba… Has Akamaru. Akamaru is a crazy dog. Not staying in Kiba's place.'

'Shika… He might tease me about Ino. Tease-tease-tease. No sleep. Not staying at Shika's place.'

Thought harder and harder… 'NO, DEFINITELY NOT CHOUJI.'

Sasuke giggled when he remembered Neji. 'Neji and Gaara sitting on a tree… K-i-s-s-i-n-g.'

"AH! I know. Lee! I bet he'd just sleep and let ME sleep as well." Sasuke smiled and proceeded to Lee's.

TBC


	7. Two Rooms, One Heart

**Author's notes**: The next chapter would probably take a while for me to upload it here. I'm gonna get my pc reformatted (for the 4395674697453rd time. -) and I'm gonna attend summer classes too. And note that this chapter's gonna be all corny. Gomeeeeeeeeeeen.

**Two Rooms, One Heart**

Sasuke knew Naruto was hurt each time he denies their relationship to everyone. He had to make up for all the nagging, the insults and the constant denial he's been doing that's greatly hurting his lover. For the next few nights that he isn't going to sleep with Naruto, he has to come up with something 'sweet' to make the other boy smile at him again. Though the thought of being sappy and saccharine doesn't suit much of Sasuke's attitude, he has to do everything to make Naruto happy. After all, Naruto did the same for him.

As Sasuke proceeded to Lee's place, he saw a sign before him. And it was a 'KEEP OUT' which was written in horrible handwriting. He guessed that Lee is the person responsible for the sign that hung on the branch of the tree just before Lee's house. He shrugged and continued walking to Lee's house.

He knocked softly at the door.

_No response._

He knocked again.

_No response._

Lee, hearing the person behind the door knocking twice thought it was something important so he decided to peep at the window.

Sasuke laughed a bit when he saw Lee's shadow appearing on the curtains. "Stop peeping and open the door."

"Are you stupid? CAN'T YOU READ!" Lee exclaimed and then attempted to cover his ears and close his eyes.

"Even the smartest person in the world can't read that thing you posted there. Your handwriting's like some sort of hieroglyphics." Sasuke teased and pretended that he didn't understand. Lee was his only hope.

"I hate you. Now, leave!"

"Yeahyeah.. I hate you too. But I have no choice but to come here and beg you to let me sleep here for a night or two… or three… yeah." Sasuke isn't really going to beg, of course. He's simply going to outsmart Lee and get him to let him sleep for three days in his house.

'SLEEP FOR A NIGHT!' Lee thought to himself with his eyes all freaked out. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"I said I want to stay in your house for three days. Are you deaf?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Darn it! Just open the goddamn door for peat's sake!" Sasuke kicked the door open. It wasn't locked after all.

"What are you doing!"

"From deaf you turn blind. Use those big eyes. Can't you see? I kicked your door and entered your house. Next, I'll be bringing my things to your room so you don't have to ask." Sasuke carried a small bag of things with him and roamed around Lee's house.

"JustwhenIthoughtblahblah…" Lee was perspiring heavily again, his fists unstoppably shaking.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and walked to eye Lee. "What is the problem with you? I'm just gonna stay here. I'm not going to play with your stuff. I'm not going to touch any of your things. Get that?"

"But why here! Why not just stay at your own place!"

"Because Master Kakashi didn't want me to sleep with Naruto for three days. That stupid Naruto. This is all his fault. He put me into this issue and he has to pay for this. I'm going to slap him if I get the chance." Sasuke was cursing himself and apologized to Naruto continuously in his mind.

"You think he's stupid butbutbut…" Lee began to be calm and listened to what Sasuke's going to say.

"But what? He IS stupid. That's why I hate him. And that incident at the training area… Ugh. I curse that day." Sasuke shook his head, pretending to be in dismay.

"But I thought?"

"Don't tell me you believe the issue about me and Naruto?"

"Well, No… But." Lee can't look at Sasuke's face. Sasuke was proving them all wrong. Lee was hearing the truth from the person involved in the gay issue himself. He was starting to believe that the rumors aren't true.

Sasuke laughed almost chokingly. "I can't believe you're one of them. Those crazy fools. WHO IN THE WORLD WOULD LIKE NARUTO, HUH!" Sasuke continued to laugh and continued to curse himself as he insulted Naruto again and again just to cover up the truth.

Lee, convinced, laughed along with Sasuke.

After the long time for laughing, Sasuke asked Lee about the three-day stay and immediately, the owner of the house approved.

"Thanks." Sasuke placed his things on top of the cabinet and sat on the small bed in the room.

Lee was about to give a great big smile until he saw a Naruto plushie hanging by the zipper of Sasuke's bag.

"Sa…sa…Sasuke!"

"What?" Sasuke looked back and raised an eyebrow. The Naruto plushie fell down the ground.

"Wha—Why? What? Whaaa…" Lee's eyes were filled with fear, fear of discovering something that's so-not-good.

"Ah… This?" Sasuke managed to pull out a fake laugh. "This is… a… voodoo doll."

"A voodoo doll?"

"Yeah. I do this!" Sasuke kicked the Naruto plushie with a sorry face. "This!" Stomped on it.

"Oh… Hehe." Lee sweatdropped. He never thought Sasuke was into witchcraft or wizardry.

Sasuke grabbed the plushie and put it in the bag carelessly.

Lee was happy after knowing that Naruto and Sasuke isn't really into those yaoi things. He planned to record an interview with Sasuke to tell everyone that they're wrong and no such 'yaoi' ever existed. But before he could even get to grab his recorder, he saw Naruto sitting on the chair in his kitchen.

"WHAAAA!"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked.

Lee pointed his finger at Naruto and started saying stuff without any sound coming from his mouth.

"If that meant 'WHY ARE YOU HERE! LEAVE!' then I should explain the situation to you."

"No need for that. Just do what you said I said, Leave!"

"Why?" Naruto sounded serious for the moment. It scared Lee a bit.

"Well..uh…" Lee was nervous. He can't tell Naruto that Sasuke's going to be staying in his house too. But at the same time, he felt sad for Naruto because he didn't have a place to stay in. And to think that he was much closer to Naruto than Sasuke, it was unfair.

Naruto stood up then kneeled on the ground. "Let me stay here pleeeeeeeeeeease!" Naruto looked at Lee with puppy eyes.

Lee couldn't resist seeing Naruto in such a pitiful state so he approved without thinking of the consequences of letting two rumored lovers stay at one house.

"Really?"

"Yeahyeaaaaaaaaaaah. Stay in that room over there!"

"Yesssssssss! Thanksssss! Finally a break out of Sasuke's jeering. Woo!" Naruto happily marched to the room. His walk became slower as when he smelled something that's really familiar to him. It was a scent of Sasuke's perfume. Though he's not sure, a smile was plastered on his face.

"Wait!"

Naruto looked back at eyebrow boy. "Huh?"

"Don't ever… ever… Go to the other room. It's haunted. I don't sleep there. No one does." Lee made up some lame ghost story to avoid Naruto from seeing Sasuke.

Naruto got the hint that Sasuke was the one in the other room. So he just played along, pretended to be afraid of the ghost and ran to his room.

…

Lee was bothered about the fact that he let the two stay in his house. He wasn't thinking about the naughty stuff they can do because he didn't really believe the rumors. What bothered him was if Naruto and Sasuke see each other, they might fight in his house and ruin his furniture, or worst blow his house down.

In the room where Naruto stayed, the boy thought of seeing Sasuke but then a part of him refused to. He remembered what happened earlier. He was all dramatic about not seeing Sasuke for three days. It was sad to see Sasuke go. Master Kakashi didn't tell them to leave the house but he just said that they aren't to sleep in the same room. The fact that he left means that Sasuke didn't want to sleep with him anymore.

Naruto eyed the ceiling and later fell asleep.

On the other hand, Sasuke was also emoting in his room as he wondered what Naruto might be doing now. He leaned on the headboard of the bed and began to think of ways to show Naruto how much he did love him. He pulled out the plushie from the bag and wiped all the dirt in its face then gave it a tight hug. (Isn't that sweet or what?)

While Lee was panicking in the kitchen. "What ifff….. If… at dinner time they see each other! Ahhh!"

Lee came up with a plan of giving them dinner at different timeslots.

It did work for the first night.

As the second night came, Sasuke was beginning to realize that Naruto was in the same house. He saw a small note under his placemat.

'I miss you. A day more and finally we're going to be back together again.' The note read. Sasuke blushed slightly and kept the note in his pocket then helped Lee clean the dishes.

Lee was fully convinced that Sasuke never needed a lover boy in his life. He survived two days without seeing Naruto.

Lee slept soundly knowing this.

Tbc


	8. Three in a Row

Three in a Row

.:.Last Day At Lee's House.:.-

It was an afternoon when Lee left the house with Naruto to some noodles at the Ramen house. Lee checked how Sasuke was doing before leaving. Seeing that Sasuke was asleep, he closed the door and followed Naruto who was already marching his way to the ramen house.

"You know, I was thinking if I could ask master Kakashi to stay a few more days in your house. I feel comfy in ther-" Naruto was cut by Lee.

"Nu-uh. You broke three of my plates in two days. How many more do you intend to break… or what other chinaware do you want to break, hmm?" Lee walk past Naruto.

"Heyyy, that's mean of you to say that. AS IF I really wanted to break all your stuff!" Naruto pouted as he tried to catch up with Lee.

"Not as if but more like YOU ARE wanting to break ALL my stuff."

"Eh? You're very Sakura-ish today. Like you have your 'period' or something." Naruto teased and played with his pocket.

"HA-HA! Very funny…"

"OH! OH NO!" Naruto's hands wandered frantically over his pocket. His eyes showed a mix of sadness and worry.

"What?" Lee blinked and anxiously watched Naruto's actions.

"MY WALLET! IT'S…" Naruto's hands sunk deeper into his pockets. "IT'S! IT'S! NOT HERE…"

From worry, Naruto's expression changed into puppy-eyes plus teary-teary appearance. Lee sweatdropped. "I'll go back to get your wallet."

"NO! NO! I'll do that. I don't want you to get tired just to get my wallet for me. Unless you're too concerned about me. AWW… Just like how a seme would care for his dear dear uke." Naruto taunted.

Sweat filled Lee's face. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! FINE! GET IT FOR YOURSELF!" He walked twice as fast as he did earlier.

Naruto can't help but laugh. He excitedly went back to Lee's house. 'Finally… One afternoon with Sasuke!' As he laughed his way back, he found a penny. "OH.. How lucky of you Naruto. Very lucky indeed." He whistled and stopped by a flower shop.

"Here you go…" The owner of the flower shop handed out a single piece of rose to Naruto.

"EHH? Is that all there is for the penny!"

"Boy, what do you expect, a bouquet? Go home and give that to your mom. You might have stolen that penny from her anyway." The owner went in the shop and closed the sliding door at Naruto.

"Wha… I should've bought a cheaper one then. ARGH." Naruto held the rose and continued his path to Lee's house.

…

After a few minutes of walking, Naruto finally reached his destination. He opened the front door with the duplicate keys. He tried to push the door but he can't, so he put the rose's stem between his lips to use both hands on pushing the door.

First attempt to push it, failed miserably but the next was successful. Successful to the point that he threw himself in and landed directly on the floor. Or was it the floor? He landed on something warm and firm.

"Looking for this?" Sasuke winked at Naruto. Next, with the use of his lips he bit the rose off Naruto's and dropped it down the floor. The next thing was heaven for Naruto. They went through a rampage of kisses before Naruto could even answer Sasuke's question.

"Uh… so you hid my wallet on purpose just to…"

Sasuke planted a kiss on Naruto's lips again. "Yeah. I was kinda guilty for making you feel bad. I'm not going to apologize though, words may not count but actions will…" Sasuke started to unbutton Naruto's shirt.

On the other hand, Lee was already feasting on a hot bowl of ramen. As he sipped the soup from the bowl he remembered Sasuke. It didn't bother him that much because he saw Sasuke asleep when he left. He placed some more noodles in his mouth when the scariest thought entered his mind. He remembered that Sasuke held something in his sleep.

'That might be… Naruto's wallet!' Lee's face was indescribable. "NO! NO! NO!" Lee gripped his chopsticks firmly and beat it hardly on the table. The people in the Ramen house eyed him confusingly.

The next thing that echoed in Lee's mind was Naruto's words: 'Just like how a seme would care for his dear dear uke…'

"NO! YAOI!" Lee uncontrollably shouted.

The men in the counter giggled. Neji was also passing by when Lee had uttered his most feared word. Neji only showed Lee a smirk then continued to walk past the Ramen house.

Embarrassed, he ordered some more ramen and ate almost five bowls. At the last sip, his imagination began to betray him. A message was sent to his brain, telling it that Naruto and Sasuke are probably doing –_something_- in his house or worst, his bedroom.

In Lee's Head—….

"Naruto?"

Lee walked in his house and found Naruto's shirt on the floor. A few steps more he found Sasuke's undies. He nervously trailed to his own room.

"Na… Naruto? Are you in there?" He said as he slowly and gently pushed the door open.

"Itai… Naruto…"

"Shh… Everything will be fine, Sasuke. Trust me."

"Hnn…"

"Uhh.."

"Mhmm…"

Sounds came from behind the door. Lee's hands were shivering as they continued to push the door open.

Next thing was, Lee's eyes grew wider than the usual then he lost consciousness.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Another shout came from Lee. Bothering everyone in the Ramen house.

BLAG! Lee fell over his seat.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked Lee and reached his left hand to him. Lee was about to hold Kiba's hand when he saw what Kiba's right hand was holding.

"WHAAAAAAAA!" Lee ran away with rapid succession.

"Eh? Odd, ne?" Kiba smiled at Chouji.

"Hehe. You forgot to let go of my hand. It scared him." Chouji smiled back at Kiba.

….

…

Lee was seriously scared of coming home and discovering something that he didn't want to find out. He decided to walk a bit in the park. At least, it was calm there. No one or even nothing to remind him of the yaoi issue.

He sighed as he sat on the bench. Closing his eyes, he tried to clog the bad thoughts with happy memories. Like perhaps his trainings with Sir Gai or that time he and Sakura had the chance to go on a date. A grin appeared right on his lips.

That was ended by something he started hearing from behind the bushes.

"Are you mad at me or something?"

"No. I'm just busy that's it."

"Too busy to be with me?"

"Not that."

"Then what?"

"Just shut up and give me a kiss."

"Mhmm!"

The familiar voices scared the hell out of Lee. He slightly had an idea of who the people behind the bushes were. But the thing is, he didn't want to believe it. Lee backed off a bit then ran away 'again.'

Neji eyed the running Lee with dismay. "Great. Now he found out and he's going to tell everyone about us."

"Like I care. Come here." Gaara pulled Neji back to the bushes to continue their 'thing'

"Naughty…"

….

….

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THEM! WHY ARE THEY ALL SO NOT NORMAL!" Lee was so careless, he almost fell in the canal. Thinking that he was going to fall, he walked a few steps away from the canal and ended up stepping on wet cement.

"SHI… ARGH!" Lee had no choice but to face his fears and go home or he'll end up like some memorial statue.

Lee didn't want to discover anything so he closed his eyes, covered his ears as he opened the door with full force.

"Hey, Lee… Oi? Lee!" Naruto shook his friend.

Lee slowly opened one eye and then did the same thing for the other. The image that came into his view was Naruto who had his shirt on. And it seemed more like Naruto was still in search for the wallet.

"Naruto! Just you?"

"What do you mean 'just me'? I'm all alone in this house, except for that ghost you told me right there on the other room."

"Oh yeaaaah. Of course! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lee laughed idiotically and started inventing reasons to cover up for what he saw that day.

"Kiba was only holding Chouji's hand because… blah blah… and that wasn't Neji and Gaara in the bushes. Probably some kids playing in the park… ahahahahaha!" Lee proceeded to his room.

"Huh?" Naruto scratched his head and then noticed that one of his buttons snapped out. He smiled naughtily and went to his room.

Before Lee reached his door, he walked a few steps to check how Sasuke was doing. Then and there he discovered that Sasuke was asleep. Lee went closer to check what Sasuke was holding in his hands.

Lee didn't see a wallet but rather a hanky. Relieved, he went to his own room.

Sasuke stood up and pulled the small rose petals from the handkerchief and turned red.

So what really happened that afternoon wasn't just in Lee's head after all…

Tbc

Author's notes: Long time no update. Sorry guys. Hope you still appreciate my fic. ; Last chapter's next so watch out.


	9. No More Secrets?

Author's notes: Eh.. last chapter. Took a while though, been busy with school.

So They Said Yaoi 

Master Kakashi asked Lee for a report on what happened in his house with Naruto and Sasuke in there together. It surprised Lee that Master Kakashi knew the two were both staying in his house for three days. After hearing Lee's report, Naruto and Sasuke were allowed to sleep in their room again.

So it's like a normal day for everyone who were having not-so-normal relationships with each other. Except for Lee who wasn't engaging in such stuff and is to be considered normal.

"Gooooood morning!" Naruto twirled around waving to everyone in the training hall. Everyone was in, 'cept for Lee.

"Why Naruto's in an interesting genki mood again… What happened last night, Sasuke?" Neji started to ask in the most teasing way ever.

"Shut up. Nothing. I don't do cuddle-wuddles or whatever you call that."

"I don't do that cuddle thingy either. Where the hell did you even discover tha—"

Naruto popped out behind Neji with his right arm raised up. "I do cuddle-wuddles!" He said in such an excited manner. Sasuke gave Naruto a shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you look. Naruto gave a puppy pout.

Neji tried his hardest to not laugh at the two. "Cuddle-wuddle, Sasuke-babyyyy," he cried out as if mocking Naruto to aggravate Sasuke.

"Shut the f-word up or I'll…"

"Aw no! No more cuddle-wuddle for me!"

"Argghh…" Sasuke sat down at the corner. Naruto looked at Sasuke but Sasuke refused to look at him.

"Oi, Sasuke…" Naruto said with his poor-little-naruto face on.

"Leave me alone and stop embarrassing me. Damn it." Sasuke turned red and grunted.

Naruto sat down beside Sasuke and shut up for a bit. Neji watched the scenario with fascination as he saw how Naruto easily manipulated Sasuke with just puppy eyes and apologies.

Lee came in eventually, just in time for Naruto to move inches away from Sasuke to avoid doubtful conclusions.

Neji moved closer to Naruto and gave him a pat in the head. "It's good you understand the situation now! Great job!"

Lee just looked at the two with confusion. "What kind of situation happened in here a while back anyway?"

"The kind of situation wherein you just shout and run away after hearing them." Neji said with a smile that is so unlikely for him to show.

"Huh? Nevermind." Lee wanted to think what it is but decides to just forget it. He looked around at the people that surrounded him.

Naruto scratched his head. Neji smirked at him. Sasuke managed to giggle a bit. Gaara just looked away with innocence. Shika shrugged. Chouji munched on his box of breakfast cereal. Kiba brushed his hands along Akamaru's fur with a blank expression. Everything seemed all too normal for Lee. He then sat down and waited patiently for the instructors to come in.

Master Kakashi arrives a few minutes after Lee did. "Lee, sir Gai called you."

"Yes, sir!" Lee walked outside to check what Sir Gai was gonna tell him.

Back in the room, everyone fell silent until Naruto raised his hand up. "Kakashi-sensei, what's up with this sudden meeting…"

Kakashi laughed. "You kids are unfortunately not too good at hiding things."

Neji and Sasuke had a look of fear in their eyes.

"Eh?" Naruto blinked as if not knowing what was going on.

"You see, there is no point of sending the girls out. There is a reason for everything."

"So does this mean that sending the girls out was also a test." Sasuke interrupted.

"Somewhat. Identity crisis is so rampant these days." Kakashi explained giving emphasis on what the meeting was for.

"You know was goes on at night then?" Neji intriguingly asked.

"Yes. Also in the mornings and afternoons."

Sasuke blushed. "If you knew then why…"

"Why am I keeping it a secret?"

"Yes. You could've told them when you discovered it…" Naruto was confused.

"Yes, I could've told them I saw your undies in Sasuke's room but I told them that it was some underwear gnome like you suggested, eh?" Kakashi winked at Naruto.

Naruto looked away. Sasuke was waiting for an answer like everyone was.

"Let's just put it this way. Everyone likes to be with someone and if that someone is most likely the person of the same sex then the much better way to be with this person is to keep it a secret."

Sasuke nodded understanding what Master Kakashi meant by 'everyone likes to be with someone of the same sex.' Neji grinned as Naruto didn't really quite get what Master Kakashi had stated.

"So… does this mean we're being spied on everyday?"

"By me, yes. I was assigned to what over you lucky kids. And…" Kakashi answered.

Chouji munched on his last spoon of rice crispies. "And?"

Kakashi continued, "And Sir Gai who's been giving out bad reports."

"Bad reports?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Bad for gay kids, at least."

Neji wanted a way out of trouble so he asked, "well… How are we to sort things out then?"

"That's for you guys to know. This is still a test, you know. I do my part, and guys do yours. I'll be going on ahead."

"Master Iruka doesn't appreciate late comers, really." Sasuke smiled at Master Kakashi as he disappeared in his view.

"So what are we gonna do?" Kiba asked as Akamaru started barking.

"I don't really have an idea. You see, Sir Gai has suspicions and Lee is trying to erase these suspicions because it scares him." Neji was at his best to think of a way out of the situation without admitting the truth.

"Hmm.. Meaning, Lee is the only person who could help us out." Sasuke looked at Neji.

Naruto wasn't really thinking. He was worrying of the consequences they could get if anyone discovers the truth.

Shika said with a tone of a suggestion, "Why don't you just freak Lee out with your cuddle-wuddle thingies. I mean, Lee is trying to side on you guys by making everything false so why not take advantage of it?"

"Why don't you make advantage of it?" Everyone gave a naughty grin at Shika.

"Oi… that's only my suggestion. It's not like I'm a part of my own suggestion." Shika sweatdropped.

"Yes, it's YOUR suggestion so you know how well to play it. And besides, you're the only one who's single around here." Neji pointed at Shika. "Single!"

"Shino's single."

"No. I mean, in this room you're the only one who's single."

"Want me to call Shino?"

"No."

Naruto came into the conversation. "Please do it, Shika! Please!"

"Not even that puppy-eyed technique is gonna work on me."

Everyone eyed him with begging expressions… except for Neji and Gaara who were glaring at him.

"Aw damn it. Right. I'm gonna do it. But you guys have to do your part too. We'll just have to---" Shika whispered in the group.

"Got it." Neji liked the idea.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked. "But what if he doesn't get freaked out….and and and…"

"He even freaks out when he hears the word –yaoi-." Sasuke said, assured that the plan would work.

Lee came back scratching his head. When he looked in the room, he saw Sasuke kissing Naruto, Gaara doing the same thing to Neji, Kiba cuddling Chouji's stomach. Shika walked to Lee.

"Are you jealous, Lee? I could be your partner so we can do those things too." Shika said in the most seductive way. Neji didn't want to look or he might laugh to death.

Lee didn't speak but his eyes were huge and his cheek was all covered with sweat. He was trembling and he didn't know what to do. His feet were almost to ready to run outside and his lips were shivering and half-opened as if ready to scream as loud as he could. He stood still then stepped an inch back.

Shika moved towards the door. "You aren't planning of escaping this passionate situation, are you?"

"WA..---"

'Sorry, Lee.' Naruto covered his mouth.

As Shika came closer to Lee, he looked even more terrified as ever. He was so freaked out that he fainted.

After a few weeks, the girls were back. Lee was staying at the hospital for a few days.

"What happened, Lee?" Ino asked together with Sakura.

Lee didn't answer. Then the memories of what happened came back to him.

"IT'S ALL A NIGHTMARE! WAAAAAAHHH!"

Lee's voice was heard in the entire hospital. Ino and Sakura panicked and looked for a nurse or a doctor.

Sir Gai and Sir Kakashi went up to check.

"Lee, what's wrong?" Sir Gai asked with such a concerned voice.

"I had a nightmare… it's so… scary."

"What was it about?"

"about ya…oi.." Lee was perspiring a lot.

"Are you sure it was just a nightmare or did you dream of it because it happens around Konoha?" Sir Gai asked again, this time with a tone of suspicion. Kakashi was a bit nervous on what Lee's answer was gonna be.

Lee pointed a finger out to the window. "Just a nightmare of them saying the word yaoi."

Sir Gai and Sir Kakashi looked down the window seeing the boys were perfectly normal and were hanging out with the girls.

As Sir Gai looked away from the window, Naruto winked at Master Kakashi from the windowsill.

END.

What the crappy hell kind of ending was that!

I guess I'm all out of ideas. Sorry. XD


End file.
